Amethyst Waters
by LunarYamiDemon
Summary: Eight years ago they met for the first time. Eight years later, they meet again but one doesn't remember anything of the past. The other person is devastated. It will take more than their friends to help them get together and revive the lost one's memory.


Yay!! A new story!!! I hope you like it!!! Oh and Mariku is the psychotic, yami one plus his hair is not spiked up like in the anime. It's flat down like Marik's(hikari) only Mariku's(yami) is a bit more spikey.

Mariku: What was that?!

Bakura and Atem: -snickers-

Mariku: -glares at them-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO.

* * *

_A little kid ran along the water. Another kid was chasing him._

"_Atem!!!!" he yelled, his brown hair flying in every direction because of the wind, his hard, icy blue eyes set on the boy in front. The boy laughed. His tri-colored hair was already wild even with the wind._

"_Atem!!! I'm going to kill you!!!" the boy yelled, catching up to him. Atem laughed harder._

"_Hahaha!!!! Try to catch me Seto!!" he laughed._

_"Why you!!!" Seto muttered and pounced on Atem. Atem laughed and they began to wrestle in the sand._

_

* * *

The two of them lay on the sand, panting and gasping for air after their little struggle._

"_I'm going to kill you" Seto said, looking at the sky._

"_You couldn't even if you tried" Atem remarked. Seto glared at him._

"_How would you know?" he snapped._

"_Atem!" they heard a deep voice. They both stood up and ran back to the palace._

"_Father!" Atem exclaimed when they got to the opening of the palace._

"_Come along son" Aknamkanon said and turned to enter the palace. Atem looked at Seto and they both shrugged. They followed Atem's father._

"_Atem, go and play with Seto in your room" Aknamkanon said after a while. Atem nodded and the two of them ran to Atem's room._

* * *

_"I'm BORED…" Atem yawned. Seto sighed in frustration._

"_I know, Atem…because that's the 100__th__ time you've said that!!" he growled. Atem began to think._

"_Hey! Why don't we go meet Bakura and Mariku?" Atem suggested._

"_NO!!" Seto said immediately._

"_Why not? It's boring and those two always make it interesting" Atem said. Seto twitched._

"_Fine!"_

* * *

"_Bakura!!! Mariku!!!" Atem called. Seto followed him._

"_What?!!" he heard a voice said, annoyed apparently. Atem grinned when the figure came out._

"_Yo Bakura!!" he greeted._

_Bakura looked up and fell face flat on the ground._

"_It's only you two?!!!" he shouted, bringing his head up, annoyed._

"_Where's Mariku?" Atem looked around. Seto twitched._

"_Don't even think about it Mariku" he growled._

"_Damn" they heard a voice curse softly. Atem turned around to Mariku pouting._

"_Hey Mariku!" Atem grinned._

"_You two only come here when you're really bored…" Bakura stated, sitting up._

'_I don't like this at all...' he thought._

* * *

"_Do you have any thing new to tell me Mariku?" Atem asked._

"_Well…There's that one about mermen/mermaids…" Mariku thought. Atem was immediately fascinated._

"_Tell me about it Mariku!" he exclaimed. Mariku sighed. Bakura snickered._

"_I can't believe it! The royal, almighty prince is interested in little fairytales!! Hahahahaha!!!" Bakura laughed. Atem glared at him._

"_Shut up Bakura!! You're interested in fairytales just as much as me!!" Atem retorted. Bakura scoffed. Seto sighed._

"_Well, legend has it that below the water's surface, way down, it is said that living creatures like no other live down there. These creatures are half human and half fish but no one really knows since they rarely come up to the surface. But if one did see one, that person would be amazed at their beauty and appearance. They were called mermaids or mermen, depending on their gender. But rumor has it that the sea contains mostly of mermen. I've heard that few people have seen them but I don't know if they are true" Mariku said as he leaned back and sighed for he said all of that in one breath. Atem was so engrossed and amazed that he began to imagine and think many things concerning these creatures that call themselves mermen._

"_It'd be nice to see or even meet one…" he murmured. All three of them heard him. Bakura laughed his ass off until he was on the floor laughing so much. Mariku was just being himself. Seto's eyes widened as he stared at his cousin._

"_Did you realize what you just said?!" he shouted. Atem only smiled dreamily. Seto groaned and slapped his forehead._

"_Great…now I have a lovesick, fantasizing cousin to deal with…" he groaned. Bakura laughed even harder._

"_Bakura! You'd want to meet a merman just as much as me!!!" With that, a rather large and heavy object hit Bakura._

"_Ow!! What the fuck was that for you royal pain in the ass?!!!!" he shouted, holding his head and glaring at the prince. Atem just stuck his tongue out at him._

"_Control yourself before all hell breaks loose" Seto joked, smirking. Bakura and Atem glared at him. Seto just looked away as if he were innocent. Ignoring, his cousin and Bakura, he looked at the sky and slightly smiled._

"_I wish I could meet one…One that understands me…"_


End file.
